<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts by Ceeya (ceeya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319826">Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya'>Ceeya (ceeya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, If you want happy endings, beware of angst, do not click</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene during the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gentle crackle from the fireplace illuminated the cozy living room decorated in red, greens, and yellow. The sofa and armchair still had tinsel resting over the armrest, haphazardly strewn over the cushions with little strands littering the throw pillows and the carpeted floor, glittering as it catches either the firelight or the blinking christmas lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the corner of the room, closest to the window seat decorated with plush dolls and chew toys, stood a towering pine tree, its leaves lightly weighted down with different accessories from little Santa Clauses, candy canes, and angels to clumsily folded origami, small food-inspired knick knacks, and a set of puppies forming a circular path from the top star to the base of the tree. At the end of the puppy chain was a larger dog in the shape of an Akita Inu, posing in a point towards the stack of gifts underneath the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little woof sounded and in came an Akita Inu with it’s typical red and white coloring, bounding towards the tree and stopping just before its nose smushed against the gift wrappings. The dog gave a bark and looked back, waving its tail and waiting for her owner to join.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me, Fwuffy!” A little child followed into the room, trying to balance herself in her long blue, book-patterned gown. She gave the dog a cuddle before kneeling on the floor, looking at the gift tags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Fwuffy! Mama and Papa gave you gifts too!” A finger pointed at some of the smaller wrapped gifts, barely able to stop herself from grabbing the presents. Mama’s rule was no opening till Christmas and there was still 5 mins to go. “Maybe they got you the chicken chew toy or a new set of clothes like I asked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another bark and the dog jumped around the little girl, leaning in close to nuzzle her cheek, causing her to giggle and move her pink hair away from her face. Dark eyes opened to give the dog little kisses and look up at the antique cuckoo clock, waiting for the tiny crow to caw to signal the holidays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one minute away when padded footfalls could be heard coming into the living room. A click of the light switch and the once dimly lit room was now illuminated with light. The young woman, with her pink hair tied up in a bun, glanced around the room, lingering on the adorned tree, her green eyes shadowed in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Sakura?” Another set of footsteps came from behind as an arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her into his embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I heard something…” She whispered against his chest as tears started forming on her eyes, wiping it away on his shirt, his long fingers gently running through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child and pet were looking up at the adults when the crow cawed and captured everyone’s attention. While the two adults clutched at each other in sorrow, the transparent figure of the girl and dog phased through the gift wraps to look at the presents they would have gotten had they still been alive this Christmas day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, not sorry for posting this on Christmas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>